Matters of the Heart
by ShinyPoochyena45
Summary: Cyrus decides to hire a new a commander and pairs new female Kat with Saturn as experimentation. Will love blossom? Or this is another one of those 'match-ups from hell' type situations? Saturn/OC, Cyrus/Mars. This is a Collaba-fic with Aquilatempestas. Rated M because of occasional smut
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

We do not own Pokemon

**Title**

Matters of the Heart

**Summary**

Cyrus decides to hire a new a commander and pairs new female Kat with Saturn as experimentation. Will love blossom? Or this is another one of those 'match-ups from hell' type situations? Saturn/OC, Cyrus/Mars

**Authors**

AquilaTempestas and ShinyPoochyena45

**Notes**

Team Galactic need more attention and we decided to join forces and spread the love.

.

**Chapter One: The New Commander**

It was just another ordinary day in the Team Galactic Headquarters building. Jupiter was harassing grunts again, Saturn was lazing around on the couch watching television and eating popcorn and Charon was writing a love poem about a Rotom. As for Mars, she was in Cyrus' office room, sitting on a chair next to him, hand resting beneath the waistband of his pants, helping him decide on a new commander.

Quite a few people had applied for the job including a few of his own grunts, but they were too stupid so he immediately threw applications in the bin. A commander needed the following three traits to be accepted:

a) to be able to read (none of the grunts could read)

b) to be able to communicate effectively and

c) a commander must be single when joining because Cyrus didn't want to have to deal with distraught lovers or anything.

"How about this one?" Mars said, using her free hand to point at a photo of some old guy.

Cyrus shook his head. "I don't want another old man in the team. We've already got Charon. I think we need another female because Jupiter is proving to be a disappointment."

"Another girl? No," she said sternly, tightening her grasp, causing him to glower at her. She loosened her grip and smiled sweetly. "She'll try to take you away from me."

"I was thinking of getting a girl for Saturn, actually," Cyrus replied. "He is lonely. I think it will do him good if he is rewarded with a girl."

Saturn had been sulking in his quarters for the past few weeks now about his loneliness. Saturn complained about his loneliness to everyone in the building and Cyrus had gotten to a point he could no longer tolerate it. The sooner the guy got laid, the better.

"How about this one?" He pointed to an application which read 'Kat'. "She was in charge of the Johto Magma operations. All the other applicants have no backgrounds of importance so I think we should hire her. She'll be with Saturn on all jobs so you don't have to worry about her taking anything away from your position as Commander," Cyrus explained. "You are my favourite, Mars – I will not place anyone above you."

She looked at him for awhile, trying to determine whether or not he was lying, but then nodded. Why would he lie to her? They were in a sexual relationship with each other unbeknownst to everyone else in the building. If she could trust him with her body, she could trust him with his decisions. "All right. Hire Kat."

He smirked. "I shall contact her now with the news. She'll be starting as soon as she arrives." He removed Mars' hand from his lap, and stood up much to her disappointment. "I am sure we'll have time to finish this later, Mars. You are dismissed."

.

_A couple hours later that same day…_

The air was hot inside the Team Magma helicopter as it flew above the clouds of the Sinnoh region taking Commander Kat to her new posting in Team Galactic. The grunts accompanying her were squabbling. "Shut up and keep still!" Kat snapped over her shoulder as her Blaziken roared at them too.

The grunts all turned still as the helicopter lowered towards Team Galactic's base in Hearthome City. The door opened and the Magma grunts jumped out and lined up as Kat exited the helicopter. The four commanders of Team Galactic stood at the landing dock. Kat walked over to them.

_Kat's pov_

Looking into their eyes I firmly shook each of their hands. A magenta haired commander laughed a cold cackle that would not sound out of place in a horror movie. The woman revealed herself to be Jupiter.

"I hate that laugh," muttered the old man. I knew him as Charon since he was wearing a nametag for some odd reason.

I slapped the snickering man earning a thanks from Jupiter and Saturn. Charon tried to apologize for his mistake by kissing me, but he was kicked away by my Blaziken's Blaze Kick. "Blaze, stand down," I ordered. Blaziken did as commanded.

"Charon, as of today you will be stripped of your title as commander for inappropriate conduct towards a fellow commanding officer," a voice shouted from across the helipad. I turned my head in the direction of the voice and spotted the Galactic boss, Cyrus, marching towards us. At the sight of the boss, grunts from both Magma and Galactic ran away in random directions.

"Blaze squadron, stop," I commanded, stopping my grunts in their tracks.

"Good control," a voice said from behind me. I spun Arcanine's pokeball in one hand, and turned around to face Commander Saturn. Up this close, I realized he was even more stunning than he was from the pictures. I could feel my cheeks begin to burn.

"Trained the grunts the Team Magma way," I replied, giving him a smile.

Without warning, Saturn kissed me on the hand and I had to resist the urge to smack him upside the head. "Let's have a double battle against Mars and Jupiter," he said, moving away.

Why not? I thought. I can show these Galactic members what I am made of. "Houndoom, go! Battle stance!" I ordered, throwing my Houndoom's pokeball out.

Saturn summoned his Toxicroak. "My Toxicroak is looking forward to meeting you," he said, giving me a wink.

Mars and Jupiter called forth their mascot Pokemon. "Skuntank!"

"Purugly!"

"Houndoom, use Dark Pulse!" I ordered.

Saturn gave the same order to his own Pokemon. Our Pokemon attacked. It wasn't long before Mars' Purugly was knocked out. Jupiter's prized Pokemon fainted several moments later, taken out by Toxicroak's Sludge Bomb. Saturn and I exchanged high-fives. "Come on, I'll show you the uniform," Saturn said, sneaking up behind me. Boy, he moves like my Umbreon, I thought.

.

_Kat's pov_

With some assistance from Saturn, I pulled on my Galactic uniform and followed Saturn into the hallway where Cyrus stood waiting impatiently. "Commander Saturn and Commander Kat, you will both go to the Veilstone. There are a couple of meteorites within the city that will be useful to our plans."

Sounded simple enough, I thought. Saturn nodded and left to make preparations for the mission. I turned to follow him, but Cyrus pulled me aside. "What's the problem?" I asked.

"Kat, know you have only just arrived, but it appears Saturn has developed an interest in you. It is quite an achievement as Jupiter has been trying for over five years." He rubbed his chin, paused then continued. "Normally, I'd frown upon dating between commanders but Saturn's behaviour continues to annoy me. Perhaps settling down will teach him something new…" he muttered. "Just act natural, all right?"

"Okay."

A phone rang. Cyrus dug a hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. A smirk crossed his face. He looked rather pleased about something. "I will talk with you in greater detail later," he replied, eyes still fixed on the screen. "Commander Saturn will make you feel at home so just ask him for information." He turned and walked away as Saturn returned.

"You ready?"

.

Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2 , Cipher Problems

**Disclaimer**

We do not own Pokemon

**Title**

Matters of the Heart

**Summary**

Cyrus decides to hire a new a commander and pairs new female Kat with Saturn as experimentation. Will love blossom? Or this is another one of those 'match-ups from hell' type situations? Saturn/OC, Cyrus/Mars

**Authors**

AquilaTempestas and ShinyPoochyena45

We just want to say a big thanks to SaskiaKirkland for reviewing the first chapter! Thanks also to ShirahimeSenpai , The star of Neo- Nova and sjohandup

who have this story on their faves and alerts list.

.

**Chapter Two: Settling In**

_Kat's pov_

I flopped back onto the sofa in the lounge, ignoring its protests. It clearly wasn't used to such rough treatment. As for the mission itself, it was a success but no thanks to Commander Saturn. He had screwed up several times including tripping over his own two legs to trip the alarm. Fortunately, my two Houndooms keep them at bay whilst we stole the meteorites.

Someone tapped my forehead with their knuckles. "Anyone home?"

Snapping out of my trance, I looked up to see Commander Mars, the youngest of the Galactic commanders. She was the only one I could tolerate. Jupiter was a nagging cow and Charon was a sleazy bastard. As for Saturn? No comment. "Oh yeah, just thinking how Saturn screwed up. Honestly, if this was Team Magma he would've been demoted before he got through the doors to the base."

Mars sat down beside me making the sofa groan. One of my two Houndooms walked over from the fireplace and rested its head on her lap. She scratched behind Burn's ears, earning a growl of satisfaction from the canine. "You know what? Saturn is never usually like this. In fact, he's normally like you, cool and professional," Mars explained.

I held out a hand to stop Mars mid-speech, pulled out my Magma glasses from my belt and put them on. I looked around quickly and spotted a figure above our heads in the vents. I gestured to Burn and pointed skywards. Burn used her Ember attack causing a member from Team Snagem to fall down unconscious.

"Goddamn those Snagem members! Do they even have brains or are they just single-minded masochists? Either way, there's bound to be more. I feel like going Snagem hunting, it's quite fun you know."

I walked over to the Snagem member's head and kicked him. Mars nodded. "Take Blast," I said, referring to my Houndoom. "He has a major dislike of these goons. Take a pair of these glasses too, they're heat sensitive." She handed Mars a pair of black sunglasses as Blast trotted. He gave an excited bark.

.

_Sometime later…_

Blast snarled at the door, the fur on his body standing erect. He stood on his two hind legs and scratched at the door. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be Cyrus' office door. She could hear the sounds of a battle taking place inside. Without thinking, Kat kicked the door open.

Two grunts from Cipher were standing inside the room. How they had gotten inside, Mars didn't know. She didn't care too much either though; she was more worried about the boss. Had he been injured? At the moment, he seemed to be all right. She couldn't see any visible signs of an injury.

Kat pointed to the Cipher admin. "Get this goon!" she ordered her two Houndoom's to attack the man. The canines pounced, tearing at the man's flesh until he jumped out of the window. "Houndooms! Use Blast Burn!" The canines launched big balls of fire. The other grunts jumped out of the window as well. Unfortunately, Cyrus had been standing too close to the impact and was thrown off balance.

Mars gasped, and immediately rushed over to check on the boss. "Oh my Arceus, are you all right?" She pressed the back of her hand against his forehead.

He removed her hand. "I don't have a fever, commander." He climbed to his feet with assistance from Mars, his cool blue eyes never leaving her face. Mars felt her cheeks burn hot. Why did she have to be so attracted to her boss? It was morally wrong! It would be like a teacher and student getting together… She shuddered.

Mars glanced over her shoulder and noticed Kat was watching. Did she suspect something? Mars averted her gaze and turned to look at her boss again. He was still watching her. "You should take a picture, commander. It lasts much longer," Mars said, doing her best to keep a straight face. The last thing she needed to get out was that she was having a sexual relationship with the man. No grunt would ever take her seriously again.

"Are you two just going to stare at each other all day long or are we going to kick some ass?" Kat demanded.

Mars turned around, her brows furrowed. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll just wait outside."

.

_Boss' room_

As soon as Kat had left, Mars turned to her boss. "I wouldn't be surprised if she suspects something!" she blurted, throwing him an accusatory glare. "Do you have to look at me so much?"

Cyrus frowned. Women were so difficult to please. One moment they were happy, and the next moment, they were red with rage. He tried to calm her down. "I don't understand what you're so worried about. Do you think the grunts are going to give you a hard time when they find out you're with me?"

Mars knew her face was red. She felt ashamed. "They'll think I only became a commander because I was sucking the boss off! I don't want the others to think of me as the boss' whore," she confessed. She had become a commander _before _she went down on her boss.

"Anyone who thinks that will be punished."

"Punishing them will only convince them that I am your whore," Mars replied. "Jupiter already thinks I'm sexually involved with someone because she says I make funny noises at night since we share a room. She also likes to point out that I am your favourite." Which was true. Cyrus preferred Mars out of his commanders because she actually got the job done.

"Don't be stupid, Mars." He placed an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. "You became a commander because you proved your worth to me. You were the first to past the test I had created which. Don't worry so much, all right? If people find out, they find out. We wouldn't have to continue hiding."

Well, that _did _sound appealing. It meant she could have sex anytime she wanted, rather than wait for the right time when everyone else was on a mission. It had been at least three weeks since she last had some action and she was desperate for some more. Sex with the boss was always an exciting, yet a rough affair, since the guy always had to be in charge no matter what. But she loved him anyway.

It had been very hard trying to seduce the boss because he was excellent at not giving a damn, but she had managed to break through that cold exterior. It involved drugging him, whacking him over the head with a frying pan and tying him down to his bed with some thick rope. Needless to say, he had been very shocked and very upset. By the end of the ordeal though, he realized what love really was. Nowadays, he encouraged people to express their feelings because it made them not weak, but strong.

Mars relaxed. "When you put it that way…" She cuddled up to him.

He ran a hand through her silky luscious red locks and kissed her on the cheek. "You need to accompany Kat and Saturn."

"Saturn?"

"We've been through this, Mars. It'll be good for him. Arceus knows he needs to get laid soon… I'm sick of having porno tapes arrive on doorstep every Friday afternoon. He needs the chance to prove that he's a real man, and not a sissy." He smirked. Mars giggled. "When you get back, you and your fellow commanders will need to dress appropriately because the CEO's of the other companies are visiting."

Mars frowned. "Ghetsis, Maxie, Archie, Lysandre, Giovanni and Archer are coming along?"

Cyrus sighed. "Unfortunately. They decided the meeting was going to be held here so they invited themselves over. The upcoming paintball tournament is approaching soon, you see. We can't afford to come last in the rankings because that's just embarrassing and demoralizing to the staff. We have already won the prize for 'the worst hair cut' and 'the worst uniform' of the year award."

"Well, you shouldn't have let Saturn and Jupiter design them."

He rubbed his left temple. "Yes… that was a mistake… Well, enough of that. Go with Kat and Saturn." Mars nodded. She kissed him before she left otherwise he'd feel rejected. She almost skipped out of the room. Kat was waiting for her outside as promised.

"Are you ready?"

.

And that's another chapter down! Be sure to leave a review! Let us know what you'd like to see!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

We do not own Pokemon

**Title**

Matters of the Heart

**Summary**

Cyrus decides to hire a new a commander and pairs new female Kat with Saturn as experimentation. Will love blossom? Or this is another one of those 'match-ups from hell' type situations? Saturn/OC, Cyrus/Mars

**Authors**

AquilaTempestas and ShinyPoochyena45

Thanks to Formerly Dragon for Following this story and TwilightCrystalFlame for Reviewing the previous chapter and Following the story

.

**Chapter Three: Fun and Games**

Kat, Saturn and Mars were on a dangerous mission to infiltrate a lab and obtain important information on the legendary Lake Guardians from a heavily guarded lab in the mountains of the mountains of the Sinnoh region.

_Kat's POV _

As I was pulling my bullet proof vest on a pair of soft warm hands snaked their way around my middle, pulling me close to their owner.

Saturn whispered in my ear. "The sight of you suiting up like that is damn sexy Kat - its turning me on. If I do well on this mission will you reward me?" He ran his hands up and down my middl

I twisted around. "The only reward you will be getting is not being drop kicked by me an terrorized by Houndooms'. Understand now let go of me before I beat the living daylights out of you, you little shit."

Saturn removed his hands so quickly you'd think he had been burnt. I grabbed my top and jacket and pulled them on.

Mars chuckled next to me. "Kat, I think you've got a admirer," she said wolf whistling .

I snorted. "Mars, he's only trying to get in my pants and we both know it."

I pulled my shirt and jacket on when I felt someone standing behind me. Twisting around with my finger on the trigger of my gun, I came face to face with Jupiter.

She leaned over me. "Listen here Fire Girl, Saturn is _mine_ so keep you little Magma gloves off of him," she snarled at me.

I reached for my long curved sword based off a ancient Japanese sword which was lying a few centimetres away and put it between us stopping her dead in her tracks. "Why don't we ask him who he likes more, Jupiter?" Upon hearing his name, Saturn upon hearing his name bounded over and said my name out loud. Jupiter turned and ran off, probably to go and complain to the boss.

The mission went relatively smoothly until a scientist called me an imbecile and a sword fighting reject. Saturn had to restrain me from ripping his throat out. We eventually obtained the data and headed back. On the helicopter I cleaned my sword blade of the blood of the unfortunate scientist who called me an imbecile.

Saturn looked over. "That's a nice blade you've got and you know how to handle it. I like that in a woman."

I smiled and grabbed his face dragging him in for a kiss letting my sword clatter to the floor as he leaned on top of me kissing back. "Can this wait until we return to headquarters? A helicopter isn't exactly the right place. Besides, we have watchers," she said, jerking her head in Mars' direction. Saturn pulled back, disgruntled.

"Fine, fine, we'll wait."

.

_Boss' office_

Cyrus felt lonely now. His commanders were off on some dangerous mission while he was sitting on his chair, drumming his fingers on the desk, trying to think of something to do. He considered asking Charon back so he could use someone as a dart board, but decided against it after awhile. Charon had been fired for a reason – he had too much pride to ask the fool to come back.

So he sat down and did nothing. Mars was away and he was feeling a little neglected. He had the internet, but he wasn't interested in looking at porn. It wasn't like he needed to anyway since he had Mars to play that role for him. He regretted sending her away now. What was he going to do? Sit in front of the computer screen and plot the demise of the other bosses in the upcoming paintball tournament?

He laid a hand on his lap, keeping it rather close to the waistband of his pants, as his mind began to conjure animated scenes of Mars putting her mouth to good use. The commander was an excellent talker, but she was also good at pleasuring. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts. The commanders were on a risky operation right now and he had to be alert. If one of them called for backup he needed to be ready to send a group of dumb grunts down to help… or come down himself if the worse came to be. Going down with a raging hard on wouldn't be much fun.

A knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts. "Boss, it's me, Jupiter."

Cyrus gave a relieved sigh and stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it. Jupiter stormed in. "Aren't you supposed to be on the mission?"

Jupiter glared. "I would, but you replaced Kat with me, remember? I'm not this mission."

Oh, right. "What did you want, commander?"

"Saturn is supposed to be mine!" she spat, turning red in the face with anger. "But that Kat girl is with him all the time."

Jealousy, such an ugly emotion, Cyrus thought. He didn't want to deal with this right now, but he didn't have much of a choice. Jupiter was persistent. Besides, hearing her annoying whines was a good way to kill unwanted boners. "Kat needs to learn. Saturn is a good teacher."

"I could've taught her!"

He glared. "No. Do you remember what happened the last time I allowed a female to teach another female? You and Mars wouldn't talk to each other for a week. No one did the cooking so we had pizza all week." None of the males could cook. He could cook naturally being the all-powerful and mighty boss of Galactic, but he only cooked for himself and other people he deemed worthy enough.

Jupiter snorted. "Saturn and Kat are going to screw each other and you know it!"

"Saturn never liked you, Jupiter. Please, drop it. Pursue someone else."

"Is that all you can say?"

Cyrus frowned. "What? Just let it be, Jupiter."

Jupiter shook her head, disbelief written over her face. "Men! Only think with their downstairs brain!" she cursed, then spun around on her heels and stormed out of the room, slamming his door behind her. What was she so mad about? Silly commander. He sat back down at his desk and decided to keep himself entertained by abusing people on chat rooms.

.

Saturn closed the door behind him then turned to face Kat, and grinned. She was lying on the couch, her legs stretched out, eyeing him with eager anticipation. He couldn't believe this opportunity had presented itself. The girl had given him the cold shoulder since her arrival, but now she had agreed to do it with _him. _How cool was that?

"You have a condom right?" Kat asked sternly.

Saturn nodded. He always carried one around just in case opportunities like this arose. "Yes, of course," he ensured her. "We can't have a pregnant commander. That'll mean the boss will have to do some work himself then."

She nodded, and started pulling her shirt over her shoulders.

"Wait, I'll do it for you," Saturn offered. He was a gentleman after all. She sat back down and allowed him to run his hands under her shirt to pull it off. Arousal gleamed in his eyes as they studied her full breasts that were now only covered by a lacy push-up bra. He wrapped his arms around her back and un-clicked it, revealing her perky breasts, casting the piece of clothing away onto the ground.

She raised her hand and shot it up and under his shirt, running her fingers along his abdomen, his pectorals and then began to run them over his now erect nipples, then removed his shirt. He could feel his member hardening is it bulged through his pants, grunting when Kat straddled him. She began to nip at his neck, and he responded in kind by gently biting her earlobe, as she tended to his neck. He was feeling quite proud of himself when he heard her grunt and moan from his gentle loving bites. Pulling her closer, he tilted her head and planted a kiss on her lips, grinning when she returned it.

She pulled him down on top of her, running her hands through his dark blue locks of thick hair. Saturn crashed down on her breasts and pushed her back down on to the couch, holding one breast in one hand and the other encased in his mouth. He pulled one hand away to unbuckle his pants to take them off. Following this, he kicked off his shoes and socks and wriggled causing them to slide down his waist and onto the ground.

Now to assist his partner. He moved his hands down and began to tug at Kat's skirt, pulling it down successfully. He flung it off her along with her black lingerie, and began running his hands up and down her sides, feeling her shiver and moan from the feeling. He was getting somewhere! Spurred on by her moans, he crashed his lips against hers, while he began to push his manhood into her hole. She was a little tight, but he solved that by rocking back and forth to get her into the movement. He thrusted. She met his thrusts with her own. He quickened his pace as he reached down to nip at her neck, feeling her hands run through his hair as she moaned with pleasure.

Kat gripped his shoulders as he continued to thrust into her. "I'm ready, Kat," he told her and gave her a few more thrusts before she moaned, bringing music to his ears. Saturn finally released his warm seed inside and collapsed on top of her, resting his cheek against her chest, panting heavily. "That was… amazing… simply amazing," he told her, closing his eyes, sighing in contention as her body warmed against his.

She kissed his brow. "I have to admit, I didn't think much of you at first… but you've changed my mind." She snuggled up against him, sighing happily, closing her eyes. Saturn smiled, and closed his eyes as well and soon fell asleep in her arms. At that precise moment, Jupiter walked in. Her jaw dropped at the sight.

"You…"

.


End file.
